


The Neighborly Thing To Do Probably Shouldn’t Involve Fucking

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AU-neighbors, Body Worship, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Voice Kink, alternative universe, but this is my fic and I just want a happy story for once, smut in chapter 2, the timeline is sorta wonky :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: V is locked out of her apartment, her doors broken for the third time this month and she’s honestly starting to get a little sick of it. And of course of all the days for it to rain it has to be today.Not like her neighbor seems to mind. No, Johnny is almost basking in it. Smoking steadily and getting drenched in the process. Though maybe he’s left without a choice, unable to spare those extra eddies for a smoking room. That’s not what she’s focusing on though, she’s more dialed in on the way his muscles tighten and bulge as he forces her door open.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 26
Kudos: 134





	1. Breaking and Entering

It’s raining, pouring actually, and not for the first time she wonders how anyone stays dry in this godforsaken city. She throws a weak kick at her apartment door and pays for it in a dull ache that runs through her toes. 

“I don’t think that’s gonna work.”

V sighs, fingers clenching uselessly at her sides. She hadn’t realized someone was _watching her._ Her cheeks turn pink out of principle and she glances over her shoulder, chuffing like an agitated dog at the sight of him—her neighbor. 

He’s new, moved in just three weeks ago when the Lawrences’ got too old and wanted to settle down somewhere warmer. V told them California was nice without any actual knowledge if that was true, she’s never been. 

She hasn’t had the time to introduce herself, a busy merc, that’s her. But she knows enough about him. Like the fact that most days when she has the luxury of being home she hears him playing guitar through the walls. Or maybe it’s a bass, she isn't sure, she’s never been the musical type. Him though? He’s got the kind of raw talent that others would sell their soul for. 

And he has the rockstar look. Conventionally handsome with long, dark hair that frames his face. A light stubble that covers his jaw in a way that isn’t too overbearing. Even his clothes are perfect for the role. Some sort of synth-leather jacket and sinfully tight jeans that don’t hide a thing. 

V meets his eyes head on, he looks vaguely familiar, he probably is in a band. But she’s not a civvie and so she hardly has time to keep up with that stuff. 

He gives her a wry grin from his position on the concrete ledge he's sitting on, one leg dangling off precariously. Every few seconds he takes a long drag from a cigarette, turning his head towards the open air to let out puffs of smoke that get lost in the sky. 

“Johnny,” he introduces himself as, extending a hand for her to take. She considers leaving him hanging, but her door is fucking broken _again_ and it doesn’t look like it’ll be opening anytime soon. So she wanders over and grasps his hand in hers, jerking it up and down once in a proper shake. 

“V.”

He raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn’t ask questions like most do. _V? That’s what you go by? Whatever floats your boat, kid._ No, nothing like that, he just nods. She likes him already. 

“Door stuck?” 

She laughs, walking back under the slanted patio from above that offers more protection from the rain. He doesn’t seem to mind the droplets, they wet his jeans and catch on his hair, forcing the ends to curl upwards.

“Yeah, it does that sometimes.” 

“Mhm. So that’s what I heard last week at the ass crack of dawn.”

She winces, shielding her face by tugging her hoodie on. V’s about to give some sort of lame apology, it’d only be proper, but he cuts her off. 

“Didja try kicking it harder, right by the handle? Or tearing it open?”

Now she looks fully at him, eyes slightly wide at his suggestion. Just how strong does he think she is? But then it clicks, she gives him a not so subtle once over and sees his arm, his fingers—he’s got enhancements that’ll probably allow him to do those aforementioned things. 

Her? Not so much. 

He catches on quick, grunting as he gets to his feet. It’s not until he’s standing right beside her that she realizes how tall he is. A full foot above her, biceps bulging through his jacket. Strong enough to pry her door open. 

“Here, hold this.” He hands off his cigarette to her, apparently not willing to let a good high go to waste just yet. She takes it with unpracticed fingers, mimicking how he held it. 

He grips the door with metal and organic fingers—but even those have a flash of subtle chrome around his nails—and plants his feet wide apart. He pulls on the metal, chrome whirring with the effort as the door slowly opens up. A feeling of pure elation rushes through her and she laughs. 

Then the door catches on something and he can’t pull it any further. “Fuck.” His voice is strained from holding it open, hair hanging in his eyes messily. He glances at her and jerks his head towards the four inch gap he created. 

“Think you can slide through? Push from the other side?” 

“Oh.” She cocks her head to the side, considering if she’d be able to fit. She’s not sure. Eventually she shrugs, she’d hate to waste his time or seem ungrateful. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Mhm. Go on then.” 

At her hesitation he chuckles, the sort of mocking thing meant for close friends and not neighbors. The sound makes blood rush south and she shifts on her feet, she prays that he doesn’t have advanced optics. That he can’t see the way her heart rate picks up. “Don’t worry, I won’t let go. It’d be rude to crush my neighbor in her own goddamn door.” 

The corner of her lip tips up without her realizing, miming his own slight smile. She goes to drop the cigarette, about to crush it into the ground before she shimmies through, but he yells at her. His voice coming out huskier than before. 

“Don’t you dare,” he warns, “give it back before you waste it.”

Her eyes glance between the lit cigarette and where his hands are still holding open her door. 

“Uh-huh. And how are you gonna grab it?”

Johnny doesn’t hesitate, he leans as close as he can to her, mouth opened in a smile ‘O’, waiting expectantly. It takes her a minute to understand just what he wants her to do, and when she does she nearly chokes. Looking anywhere but at him when she carefully lays the butt against his bottom lip, breathing in a shaky breath when his tongue flicks out and brushes over the tip of her finger. 

She freezes. A deer in the proverbial headlights. 

“Go on,” he urges, speaking around the cigarette with ease as he pulls away. Raising an expectant eyebrow that arches high into his hairline when she doesn’t move at all and just stares at him. 

Her hand falls numbly to her side, wiping away his saliva. An honest mistake, that’s all it was. 

It takes a bit of twisting and shimmying to get all the way through. She has to suck in her stomach and arch away from the biting press of the metal as it digs into her chest. Her head tips at an awkward angle and she fears for a moment that she’ll get stuck. She makes a soft noise of panic but he shushes her, tells her to keep still for a second. The door opens another half inch and he shoves her the rest of the way through before the slack he created let’s up. She gets through just like that, and Johnny lets out a whooping cheer. 

Through the small hole she sees a rise of smoke plume out of his mouth when he speaks next. 

“Now try an’ push from that side.”

“If we break the door—“

“I’ll tell the landlord it was my fault. Full responsibility.” He pauses, craning his head around to meet her eyes. “Scouts honor.”

She snorts, finally moving forward to grip the door just under where his hands are laying. “No fuckin’ way you were a scout.” She just barely hears his laughter past the screeching of metal grinding against metal as they force the door to move. 

It takes all of two minutes until the door budges fully, crashing into the opposite side wall so fast that V stumbles, momentarily surprised. She blinks slowly, in wonder, looking up at Johnny who smiles triumphantly and strolls inside with a little bounce in his step. 

“Wha—“

“Got any beer?”

V’s lips twist. And before she can think better of it she’s saying “yeah. The fridge,” she points weakly towards the kitchen but he’s already heading in that direction, “over there. Top shelf.” She isn’t sure why she told him that, why she isn’t yelling at him to get out because he’s a stranger, neighbor or not. 

He pops the fridge open, cigarette still dangling from chapped lips, and he reaches in to pull out a case of beer, only one missing. He makes an annoyed noise, the kind she can distinguish immediately to show his disapproval for there being so little. 

He puts the case down on her coffee table, grabbing one and cracking off the top seamlessly. 

She swallows. Tracking his movements as he wanders around her tiny apartment, taking it in. 

Her foot taps anxiously on the floor. “Can ya put that out?”

He glances at her, fingers drumming on the glass bottle. 

“Didn’t pay for a smoking room, dick.”

That startles a laugh out of him, lips quirking when he pulls the cigarette out of his mouth, giving it one last drag before he jams it’s lit end in the sink. Smushing it away into nothing. 

He gestures towards the charred remains of his cigarette. _Happy now?_

She sighs, dragging her feet forward when he plops down on her couch. He’s got his back pushed into the corner, angled slightly towards her. Feet kicked up and legs slightly spread. She stands over him, and it takes everything in her not to look down where his bulge is so very pronounced with how he’s sitting. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Feel like you owe me something.” He raises the beer, taking a swing. “I take it that alcohol is a good enough payment.” 

“Right…”

“C’mon, sit.” He reaches up and grabs her hand, giving it a slight pull that doesn’t do much. Though she’s very aware that if he wanted he could easily yank her down. “Don’t make me drink alone. That’s just sad.”

V stifles a laugh, this whole situation is weird. And she wonders if he’s a Night City native, if he’s aware that his hospitality is ample cause for suspicion. But he’s just got this stupid grin on his face, occasionally sipping from the beer he looted from her fridge, not considering that she’s deep in her own head. 

She sighs, breaking free from his grasp to rake a hand through her mess of hair. She’s soaking wet, they both are, and she wants nothing more than to take a warm shower and get dressed in her coziest pair of pajamas. 

Her bed looks mighty comfortable right now. 

But Johnny’s right, leaving a man to drink alone is practically a crime. 

“Scoot over, gonk, and hand me one of _my_ beers, will ya?”

He laughs, excitement sparkling in his eyes when she collapses down next to him. “‘Bout time.” He gives her one of the bottles, raising his own in salute. “Cheers.”

Their glasses klink. His head tips back and he drinks the rest of the alcohol in one swallow, adam’s apple working like a piston. Then he’s reaching for another long necked bottle, flashing her a grin. It’s gonna be a long fucking night. 


	2. Having A Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took forever to get the second chapter out. I meant to have it up on February 2nd, but a day after posting the first chapter both my dogs died. One attacked the other and killed her, and the pup who survived had to be put down. It's been a very difficult last couple of days and writing hasn't been on the top of my list. I think I'm finally over the worse of the grieving though, and I'm ready to get back into the swing of things. I've certainly missed writing and all of you wonderful people who have stuck with my work for this long. So enjoy <3

She’s drunk two bottles in, turning her face the other way with a grimace when Johnny tries to push the last one into her hands. He laughs as she blanches, her fist hitting her chest to drag up an unladylike burp. She nearly throws up on her carpet, which would be a bitch to clean and so she doesn’t chuckle along with him. 

He’s a bastard who fixed her door and got her tipsy in the aftermath. 

She rubs her hand over her eyes, slumping against the couch. She kicks her feet up on the couch along with his, the both of their shoes dirtying the plush material. He finishes his drink with a flourish, pulling his phone out of his back pocket to start tapping away with one hand. 

V doesn’t bother to ask what he’s doing, she could care less. She glares at him half heartedly when he glances up, and the corners of his mouth tilts up playfully. 

“I’ve got a friend who can fix your door. Gonna give him a ring.”

She raises an eyebrow, struggling to sit up, only getting there when he reaches out and offers his hand. His fingertips are callused with a pattern she doesn’t recognize. Perhaps from the strings of an instrument rather than a gun, like her own rough pads. 

“It’s late.”

“Mhm. He owes me though.”

He drops her hand, leaning back into the couch and nudging her to lay back with him. She’s fallen into his side, breathing in his scent. A tinge of smoke and some sort of cologne that smells too expensive for the likes of him. It’s nice though, and she sighs heavily, bumping her head into his shoulder like a mountain goat. The thought makes her huff a laugh. 

“Don’t go passing out on me, darling.”

“M’not your ‘darling’,” she mutters, dragging her knees up to her chest. At this point, with the alcohol settling into her veins, she won’t be able to make it to her bed even if she tried. Johnny’s shoulder makes a perfect pillow though. 

“Nah, maybe not. But I call all pretty things something cute to match.”

She snorts. As far as pick up lines go it isn’t the best, but it makes her feel warm nonetheless. Even if, to him, she’s just another conquest. Another notch on his belt. Would that be so bad? He’s handsome and warm and oh so willing under her hand when she drops it on his thigh. Fuck, when was the last time she got laid?

Johnny makes a soft considering noise, staring at her thoughtfully, like he’s seeing her for the first time. He tucks two fingers beneath her chin and tips her head up, so they’re staring at each other head on. 

“Can’t do anything here, with the door busted open like that.”

Her pupils blow wide and she sucks in a breath, almost unbelieving that he’s catching on to what she wants. Though maybe it shouldn’t surprise her, she’s seen all sorts of people come in and out of his apartment, but rarely the same person twice. Hook-ups come easily to him. That prospect is exciting. It makes adrenaline course through her, and has her feeling giddy. There’s a certain sort of rush that comes with her job, so the adrenaline isn’t something new, but after a while it all starts to go curiously dull. She feels alive again. Right now, with this man who’s practically a stranger. 

V stands up and nearly falls right back down, righted only by his hands on her hips. He sighs, drumming his fingers on her skin.

“C’mon,” she says, tugging him up by the sides of his jacket. “We can—“ she swallows, mouth suddenly dry, “bathroom? It’s got a door,” she said stupidly. “And a lock.”

He smiles at her when he gets on his feet. They’re chest to chest now, and she can feel the natural heat he lets off through his clothes. He’s gazing down at her with half lidded eyes, gaze flickering around rapidly. Committing every detail to memory. It’s a nice feeling, one that quickly swells up inside her belly. She’s unused to being looked at the way Johnny’s looking at her now. With such lust. Oh this is going to be _fun._

He pulls her to the bathroom, sliding the door shut behind him but not bothering to lock it. No need really. He crowds her space and dives in to kiss her. He’s good at it, more so than her. Whereas her own lips are numb from the alcohol, his is playing through practiced motions. 

When they break apart she gasps audibly. “You do this often? Should I feel special or...regular?”

“So many questions,” he gripes, shoving her down with a hushed “kneel,” bitten out through clenched teeth. 

She’s already wound him up then. He’s half hard already, ruining the line of his jeans. She boldly reaches up and gropes him. Rubbing down until he lets out a surprised gasp that makes heat rush to her core. 

His hand drops to the top of her head, metal fingers tangling in her hair, lightly petting over her. V leans forward, ignoring the painful press of the tile on her knees, to mouth over his covered cock. Right where the tip is, where she’s sure he’s leaking through his underwear.

His other hand comes down to hastily unclasp his belt, yanking it through the loops of his jeans so he can toss it somewhere behind her where it lands with a loud clatter. She pulls back just for a second to watch him drag his zipper down and pop the button. She bats his hands away, pulling his jeans down for him, letting it get caught around his thighs. His boxers come next, piling right above his jeans--neither of them have time to get fully undressed. Not for a quick hook-up like this.

His cock springs up, nearly hitting her cheek, and that makes Johnny laugh when she jumps. Briefly startled.

“Impressive, huh?”

She glowers up at him, grabbing his cock none too lightly and squeezing. “Egotism doesn’t look good on you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, darling,” his metal hand leaves the top of her head, a cold finger trailing down her temple to her cheek, eventually hooking under her jaw to draw her in. “Confidence is sexy.” A pause, his lips quirk into a handsome smile. “So I’ve been told.”

V snorts, shaking her head. She doesn’t have to like the guy in order to get off. 

He’s fully hard in her hand now, thicker than she first assumed, but she still takes as much of him in her mouth as she can. She gets about halfway before her gag reflex kicks in and her throat reflexively closes. Tears prick the corners of her eyes, a few drops spilling down her cheeks that he gently swipes away with his thumb. 

“Calm down, we’ve got time.”

She hums in assent, the vibrations running through his length. He groans, head dropping so his chin is resting on his chest. He breathes in shakily, lidded eyes catching hers. When she no longer feels like she’s going to die choking on his cock she takes another inch. She’s still far from getting it all in, about another two inches short, but it’s the best she can do. 

V falls into an easy rhythm after that. Dragging up his cock, applying pressure with her tongue as she goes. Swiping at viens at random. She focuses on his tip for a moment before diving back down. He doesn’t rush her to go faster like she figured he would. Most guys she grabbed for a quickie usually face fuck her until she was left coughing up spit and shoving them away. Not Johnny, he’s content to let her control the pace.

Her lips go numb quick, jaw starting to ache with the rapid speed she adopts. It draws a moan out of him, and she feels a burst of triumph, reaching up to take hold of the rest of his cock. Stroking what’s not engulfed inside her mouth. 

“V—“ he gasps, hand coming down to desperately claw at the tops of her shoulders. “Fucking stop, hang on.” 

She pulls back with an obnoxiously loud _pop,_ grinning up at him. She’s about to ask him what’s wrong when he shoves her back and throws himself down on top of her. She hears his knees hit the tiled ground and winces for him, though he doesn’t seem to register the pain, too busy throwing his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way. His shoes go with them. 

Her hands fiddle with his jacket, helping him shrug it off. He’s wearing a stupidly thin tank top under it, and when she runs her hands up his abs she can feel his muscles tense. 

He kisses her hard. A distraction so he can shove his hands down the front of her pants before quickly going under her panties. Combing through the hair that covers her mound before running a finger down her slit. 

She arches up into the touch, a whine slipping free. 

“Oh, right there?” He nips at the soft skin on her neck. Smiling. “Huh, darling? D’you like when I touch you like this?”

V can hardly form a coherent thought, let alone speak. She just nods rapidly, a hand tangling in his hair to hold him close. 

He laughs, patting her thigh. “Hips up, let’s take these off.” He helps undress her, fully, unlike him. He’s still wearing his tank top, but he wants to see every part of her. He delights in watching her tits bounce free when he rips away her bra, reaching out to squeeze them in both his hands. 

Johnny strokes his length with ragged breaths, lining himself up. She braces herself, body taut with excitement. But he doesn’t push in right away. 

He slides his cock up and down through her folds. Gathering up her slick. He pays extra attention to her clit, slapping the head of his dick against it until she lets out a high pitched whine. 

“Johnny…”

“Beg for it,” he says suddenly, planting his hands on either side of her head. 

She blinks up at him, eyes closing as she feels blood rush to her cheeks. “Please...I w-want you.”

“C’mon, I know you can do better than that.” He’s slotted perfectly between her legs. Grinding his hips every so often to create this delicious friction she can’t get enough of. “Fucking beg me, V. Tell me what you want.”

She whines, reaching up to sling her arm around his neck. She yanks him in close to her, their chests pushed together. It’s like this, so very near, that she can look right into his eyes and pour out all her wants without speaking a single word.

In fact for a second she thinks she’ll get away without giving in, but he goes to hold her hips down so she can’t move at all, fixing her with a glare. 

“J-Johnny, I need you inside me.”

“Mhm. Assumed that. What else?” 

“I—“ she gasps when he leans down to pepper kisses across her collarbone. Going downwards and stopping just above her breasts. “I want your cock,” she finally whispers, hips squirming impatiently, “I need you to fuck me, right here, I don’t care who hears.” She pauses to draw in a breath. “God, just fuck me, put your cock in my cunt, _please._ I’ll be so good, I’ll make it so good for you—“

He cuts her off with a biting kiss. Taking her lower lip between sharp teeth before he finally sinks into her heat. He’s painfully thick, stretching her pussy to its limits. She lets out a low hiss when he starts moving right away. Barely giving her anytime at all to adjust. 

She still has her arm wound around the back of his neck, and she uses that leverage now to help shove her hips up into his thrusts, just as eager as he is. He groans when she clenches around him, his cock hitting a spot deep inside her. She has one hand on the floor below her, stopping her from falling down into a boneless, pleasure drunk heap.

Johnny isn’t a quiet lover, he doesn’t hold himself back from groaning and grunting against her neck as he leaves bruises on her skin. He wraps an arm around the small of her back, metal fingers digging into her hip as he pistons in and out of her pussy impossibly faster. He grins down at her, hair hanging in his eyes and tickling the bridge of her nose when he leans in.

“You close?” He asks breathlessly.

She nods, mumbles some sort of assent in the hopes that he won’t tease her.

He gives her a wicked sort of smile, mouthing just below her ear and murmuring something she can’t hear past the blood rushing in her ears. Then all of a sudden his cock starts fucking _vibrating._

V yelps, back arching up into him in surprise. Her nails turn into talons that rip down his back, and if it weren’t for his shirt getting in the way he might wake up with red track marks on his skin tomorrow. 

“J-Johnny!”

“Cost me a fucking fortune, y’know?” He stops his movements just to watch her fuck herself on his vibrating dick, eyes closed tight. “But I think it’s worth it.”

“Uh-huh. Yeah.” 

She shudders, a chill running through her body and heat coiling low in her stomach. That familiar swooping feeling greets her when he starts moving again, and she knows she isn’t going to last much longer. 

V wraps her legs around his waist, knees trapping him in. He gets the idea quick, feels how she’s tightening around him, and drops a hand between them to find her clit. He rubs the bud in small, fast circles, laughing when she cries out a myriad of curse words, finally reaching her peak. It’s probably the hardest she’s come in months, and she shows it in the way she rolls her hips and whines through the overstimulation when his hand doesn’t stop moving between her folds.

The vibrations cut out when she pats his chest, mumbling a tired “too much,” though his hips keep moving. Chasing his own end. 

V feels like she’s floating, her bones turning into jelly. Which makes it all the more difficult when he pulls out and helps guide her onto her hands and knees. He slides back in effortlessly, hands bracketing her hips and pulling her back into each thrust.

She’s still trying to regain some sort of composure, even as he jackhammers into her cunt like he’s trying to destroy her. There’s a lot going on, which is probably why she doesn’t hear the bathroom door open.

“Jesus fucking—Johnny, what the fuck, man?!”

The both of them go curiously still at the sound of a new voice. She tips her head up, fingers clenching into fists. She doesn’t recognize the man, the intruder, really, who’s standing in the entrance of the bathroom door. Shielding his eyes with a scowl. 

Behind her, Johnny’s fingers drum steadily on her hips. “Kerry, hey.”

V curses under her breath, keeping her eyes on the man in question. She has half a mind to scramble away from Johnny so that they’re no longer connected in such an intimate way. Then at least she’d be able to throw an arm over her chest and try to wrestle on some clothes. But he, _Kerry,_ isn’t looking at all. 

She huffs. 

Fuck. This. 

“What the fuck, Johnny?”

“You sound like a broken record, whatdya want?”

“What do _I_ want?! You called me!”

Johnny sighs, like this is only a minor inconvenience and not something to be terribly embarrassed about. And as if to prove that point he slightly rolls his hips forward, still chasing his release. 

She makes a noise somewhere between a whimper and a gasp, eyelids fluttering. She reaches back to slap Johnny’s thigh, but the angle makes it weak. “Stop it!” 

He rolls his eyes when she glances over her shoulder. She can feel how tense he is, so ready to get back at it. 

“Look, Ker, we’ll be out in a minute, k?” Johnny squeezes her ass cheek, admiring the view most likely. “Unless you wanna join?” 

Kerry grimaces and turns on his heel. Muttering something she can’t hear. He slams the door shut behind him a little harder than necessary, and the loudness of it makes her flinch. 

“Such a hardass,” Johnny says under his breath, and V wants to tell him that his friend has every reason to be one, but he starts up again so suddenly. Going right back to the pace he had been going at before they got interrupted. 

It doesn’t take long for him to finish, and she mutters something sharply about him being a voyeur, and he doesn’t deny it. Just chuckles low in his throat, groaning shortly after as he finally finishes, spilling into her.

She doesn’t bother telling him she’s got birth control, the implant hidden deep inside her muscles and invisible to the naked eye. He seems to have other things on his mind, sighing heavily when he pulls out and his seed goes dripping down her thighs.

Johnny flops down on the tile, gesturing for her to lay down with him. It doesn’t look comfortable, but he’s taking off his shirt to act as a pillow for his head and now she’s tempted. He catches where she’s looking and huffs, a tired smile gracing his lips. 

Bastard. He knows what he’s doing.

She falls down next to him, curling into his side and laying on his chest, hands roaming the expanse of skin now bared to her.

“Your friend--”

“Don’t mind Kerry. He won’t stay mad for long.” Johnny reaches out to snag at his discarded jeans, pulling out a cigarette. He’s got it pinched between his fingers, offering it to her. She shakes her head through a yawn, watching as he lights up and takes a long drag.

“I like you,” she says before she can think better of it. Interest piquing even more when he hums softly, as if he expected nothing less.

“You’ll have to break your door more often then.”

Sounds like a plan, she wants to say, but a hard knocking at the door ruins her train of thought. A flicker of annoyance runs across Johnny’s face, and he doesn’t move at all.

“What?” He calls instead, blowing up a plume of smoke. 

“Gonna need to run down to the store to get some parts.”

His face screws up. “Mhm. And?”

“And,” Kerry stresses, foot kicking the door angrily, “I’m not coming back to you two fucking again. You’re coming with, Johnny.”

Johnny groans, shaking her off so he can stand and dress. At one point he hands her his cigarette before he burns himself, and she lets it waste away in her hands as he dresses. He’s about to leave, hand hovering over the door, but he must think better of it because he quickly turns back to her. He falls down on his knees in front of her, taking the cigarette back to pull one last drag from it. He holds the smoke in his mouth and grabs her chin, pulling her near until their lips press together.

She knows what he’s about to do even before he’s done it, and she can’t help the eager noises she makes when he blows the smoke into her mouth expertly.

“See ya in a bit, darling.”

V doesn’t have time to respond before he gets up and steps out, shoving past Kerry with a laugh. She slumps down against the side of the toilet, head dipping down to her chest as she tries to compose herself. 

She dresses in a rush when she’s sure they’re gone. She needs another damn drink--and to not be here when they get back, she can’t do that again. He’s her _neighbor._ Fucking hell, things are going to be awkward now, how is she meant to look him in the eyes? 

With a groan she stumbles down the steps, heading towards the elevator that’ll lead her down. And one step closer to a bar. She needs to forget this ever happened.


End file.
